


Morning Run

by SML8180



Series: Chaos is Normal Universe [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Baby Morality | Patton Sanders, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Logic | Logan Sanders is Morality | Patton Sanders' Parent, Married Couple, Married Life, Morning Routines, OC - Celeste Holmes, Other, Parent Logic | Logan Sanders, Soft Logic | Logan Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29335605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SML8180/pseuds/SML8180
Summary: Logan takes Patton with them on their morning run before they go to class.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Original Character(s)
Series: Chaos is Normal Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029381
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Morning Run

Logan wrote down the numbers for their resting pulse rate on the next open line in the small notebook that sat on the kitchen table in their small apartment. Fifty-seven beats per minute wasn’t too bad; it was certainly lower than they had started out with before really stepping up their training. 

“Logan?” Celeste called from the other room.

“Yes?”

“Could you take Patton-cake with you this morning? Alison had to call out,” Celeste told them.

“I can,” they confirmed, watching as Celeste came out with their son in her arms. “He could use a bit of fresh air. I can shift my route, bring him to the childcare center, make my way back here, shower, and head to class.”

“You’re amazing,” Celeste smiled, kissing them on the cheek.

“So you often say,” Logan replied with a quiet chuckle.

“And I mean it every time.”

“I’ll get his stroller,” Logan stated, standing from their seat at the table. They grabbed Patton’s stroller from the small coat closet, taking it down off the heavy-duty hook it was hung on. The stroller was a more compact one, making it easier to store and carry around.

They returned to find Celeste getting Patton’s bag zipped up, with the little boy held close with one arm. Logan got the stroller set up, and Celeste set the baby in his seat, clipping the straps that would keep him in place as Logan tucked the bag under the stroller seat.

“Shoot, I have to go,” Celeste sighed. “Remember your water, stopwatch, keys, pace yourself, all that good stuff,” she rattled off, pulling on her light jacket and grabbing her purse.

“All that good stuff,” Logan chuckled, giving their wife a quick kiss before she left. They got their water bottle, stopwatch, and keys, and made their way out of the apartment with Patton in the stroller, locking the door behind them.

Logan was thankful that Patton was turning out to be a perfect baby. He was a happy little boy, usually quiet or giggling, almost always smiling. He had started sleeping through the night fairly early, and now at nine months old, he was crawling and already attempting to pull himself upright on the sofa and coffee table. Logan wouldn’t be surprised if he started walking in the next month or so. For now, the young couple had enough to worry about with the boy crawling and occasionally trying to get behind the sofa. Aside from that, Patton wasn’t a troublemaker, at least for the time being. They did need to get his eyes checked at some point, though, as he seemed to have some trouble reaching for things, and the little boy’s head was usually tilted. Celeste felt he probably had a lazy eye, and Logan was inclined to agree.

It was a fairly nice day outside, despite it being overcast and a tad cool. Logan was glad Celeste had put Patton in his blue sweater patterned with little cartoon frogs, so the boy was comfortable. After making sure Patton was secure once they got outside, Logan started their stopwatch and started jogging. The city was extremely pedestrian friendly, considering there was a college so close by. The apartment Celeste had found for them wasn’t too far from the childcare center where they would drop Patton off while Celeste was at work and Logan was in class. The center was well respected, and Patton certainly seemed to enjoy spending time there.

Logan’s run went well, they got Patton to the childcare center and signed him in, making sure to inform the office staff that Celeste would likely be the one to pick him up later. They gave the little boy a kiss on the head, earning a little giggle, before leaving and heading back to the apartment. They wrote down the time for their run and checked their pulse once again, writing down the numbers, before going to take a quick shower. They slung their bag over their shoulder and draped their pale blue tie around their neck, tying it as they left the apartment to head to class, ready for the day. They always felt more prepared after a good morning run.


End file.
